You Can't Eat Two Sandwiches at Once
This is the second episode of Survivor: Inagua Island Challenges Immunity Challenge: Boulder Smash Each tribe has members on opposite sides of a giant ball. Both teams push the ball through a large sand pit and try to get it past their own goal line. The first tribe to make three goals wins. Reward: A state of the art fishing kit. Winner: Kalinago Story Night 3 'Kalinago' The remaining seven Kalinago members make their way back to camp. No one in particular looks al together happy with the situation at hand, though Frank and Ian specifically wear a scowl upon their faces. Once they return to the shelter, Ian, who is boiling with anger, turns to Dominique, who's sheepishly trying to make her way to the shelter unnoticed. Ian: Hey, Dominique? Care to explain what the hell happened at tribal? Dominique: Look, Ian, can we just talk about this tomorrow? It's been a long night, and I- Ian: (Loudly to the tribe) No Dominique, I'd REALLY like to know what exactly happened. I think we all would. Many of her other tribemates nod in agreement, especially Frank, who's angrily leaning against a tree, arms crossed. Dominique: Y'all, you know what, if you wanna know ask me in the morning. I'm not playing "Let's attack Dominique" tonight. Ian: Oh please, stop being childish. This is ridiculous. Dominique: Ian, can you shut your damn mouth? I am tired. I sure as hell can tell you are, and I am willing to bet everyone else here is exhausted too. Our day was s*****; we lost the first challenge and had to vote someone out. I say we get some rest and when we've slept on this some we talk about it and move on. Okay? Okay. With that, Dominique lays down in the shelter, pulling the buff over her face, ignoring Ian's protests. Ian: Are you serious? Oh come on, Dominique. We all just wanna know who's side you're on! Or is it that you're on both? Huh? Answer the damn question! Nevada: Alright Ian, that's enough. Ian: Oh, go and get firewood or something. Frank: (Placing a hand on Ian's shoulder) She's right, Ian. Come on, let's go on a walk and take a breather. I think Dom is right that we're all a little exhausted. Ian: Fine. (To Dominique) This isn't the end of this conversation, though. Find some balls by tomorrow. As the duo walks down the beach together, the scene cuts of to a confessional of Ian. ''-Cue Intro-'' Day 4 'Kalinago' The new dawn rises alongside a shot of the Kalinago camp, their yellow flag waving through the air as a swift breeze blows by. In the background, Nevada, Jessie, and Derek are surrounding the fire, tending to and stoking the growing flames. Since it's earlier in the morning, everyone else is either gone or still asleep. Jessie: So, are we gonna address the elephant in the room? Derek: You mean regarding last night? Nevada: What else would it be about? Derek:'''That's true. I don't know, man, the whole thing with Dom and Ian weirded me out. '''Jessie: Same here. Like, I'm glad that Dom voted our way, but she just kinda spilled everything at tribal. Nevada: Exactly. If it wasn't for the fact that Carla was as heinous as she was, then I would have honestly mentioned targeting her at tribal last minute. Jessie: So what are we gonna do if we lose again? Nevada: I think that's a pretty easy decision. Derek: Same here. Nevada: Dominique. Derek: (At the same time as Nevada) Ian. Nevada: Wait, Ian? Derek: Yeah, Ian. Look, I get Dominique was weird last night, but Ian is weaker than Dominique, and maybe she can be, I don't know, calmed. Nevada: I don't know. I just don't trust Dominique right now. Derek: Neither do I, but I just worry that if we cut Dom first, we'd maybe lose again and have to cut Ian afterward. Besides, Dom did vote with us, so she at least has shown some interest in being fifth. Jessie: Sorry Nevada, I have to agree with Derek on this one. Nevada: I just....Okay. Jessie: What? Nevada: I disagree with you guys, that's all. And honestly, we haven't even lost this next challenge, so this is basically fruitless discussion. Let's just sit on this until we lose. Derek: That's true. We should also talk to Ursula about what she thinks too, that way all four of us have shared an opinion. Nevada: If she decides to share her opinion, that is. Derek: Come on now, Ursula shares her opinions. Nevada: Yeah, you're right. She does-when prompted. I swear, sometimes I forget she's even there, she's that quiet. Jessie: She is, but she is still a useful ally and a number for us. Plus I like hanging around her, she's sweet, if not a tad neurotic. Nevada: Yeah, that's true...Hey, I'm gonna go get some firewood, I'll talk to you guys later. As she walks off, Jessie deeply sighs, something that elicits a chuckle from Derek. Derek: Certainly strong-willed, I'll give her that. The scene shifts to later in the day after everyone's woken up. Frank and Ian are sitting down by the shore, watching the waves roll in as they talk. Ian: Woah, I didn't know you did photography. Frank: Oh, yeah, I even had my own photography studio way back in my early twenties. It wasn't much, but I enjoyed doing it. Ian: That's so cool! I don't have the artistic mind for that kind of thing. We might both have technical backgrounds, but the difference between you and me is that when we look at a tree or something, you'll see all the different artistic things that it has to do with, and I see a tree, basically. Frank: (Laughing) Oh, come on! I... Before Frank can finish, he stops himself as he glances down the beach, his facial expression souring. Ian: What's wrong? Ian turns to look as well, only to notice Dominique, arms folded, walking down the beach towards them. Ian: (Bluntly) Oh. Dominique: Hey. I'm ready to talk if y'all want. Frank: Uhm, okay. I'm ready if you are. Ian? Ian: I've been ready. Dominique sits down next to them, and the three share a moment of silence, tension filling the air. Finally, Ian breaks the silence. Ian: So, why'd you do it, Dom? Dominique: Honestly, I just didn't think it was the smart decision to vote with you guys. Frank: You're saying that now? Dominique: Look, Nevada, Derek, Ursula, and Jessie were voting out Carla and honestly, I didn't disagree with that decision. Plus, it didn't seem like they were budging, and I wasn't going to go to rocks for Carla. Ian: There are so many other ways you could have handled that, you realize that, right? You could have come to us, you could have let it tie, THEN flip for the sake of rocks. You could have tried to flip one of them. It just didn't seem like you cared about us at all. You were completely focused on yourself and forgot about us. Frank: You do realize we would have flipped with you if you couldn't get one of them to flip, right? You could have at least warned us. Dominique: Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just did what felt best in the moment. Was it the smartest decision? Maybe not. Could I have gone about it better? Yeah, absolutely. Ian: Obviously. Dominique: (Exhaling) Okay. What can I do? Frank: Sticking with and voting with your allies would be a good start. Dominique grins a little bit. Dominique: I can manage that. Frank: Good. I don't have anything else to say about this really, so I suggest we move on, unless you have anything else to add, Ian? Ian: All I'm gonna say is that you better stick with us this time, Dom. Dominique: Don't worry. I think last night was enough incentive. The three share a chuckle before switching to another topic. The camera focuses on Frank's expression. 'Lucayan' A school of glimmering fish are shown swimming through a colorful reef as the show returns from commercial, the scene switching to Tyler and Will walking through the jungle together. Tyler: Wait, so the song you played for her to impress her when you took her back to your apartment was Wonderwall? Don't you, you know, know other songs that aren't so overdone? Will: Wonderwall is a classic! Tyler: (He smirks) It's also a song literally a kid can play. Will: Okay, okay, whatever! There are a lot of talented kid guitarists out there, just desperate to impress their crush with Wonderwall. Tyler: Oh yeah, I bet. The two guys laugh at each other as they continue to push their way through the dense undergrowth. Will: So, how are you feeling about everything? Tyler: Meaning? Will: Strategically, I guess? Socially? Just all around. Tyler: Uhm, I feel pretty good about everything right now. I think we're in a good spot. Will: I feel the same way. I actually wanted to ask you about the two of us possibly working closer together? You know, as a pair? I just feel a pretty good connection to you and think you're a smart guy, and that I'm not dumb, so I think we'd be good partners Tyler: Well, I don't know... Will: Oh... Tyler: You didn't let me finish. I don't know if I can work with a guitarist who played Wonderwall to impress a girl on a first date. "Not dumb" seems to be a little too gentle. Will: Screw you! (He laughs) Tyler: (Laughing with him) Obviously I'll work with you! Will: Okay, awesome! This is gonna be so great. Tyler: I totally agree! I do think we should eventually pull two more people into this, at least as an option in case things collapse and power shifts. Will: Oh, who were you thinking? Tyler: Well, you might be against it. Will stops in his tracks, physically deflating as his eyebrows furl and mouth sours. Will: Oh no...You don't mean... Tyler, being in front of Will, stops and turns around to face him, arms crossed. Tyler: I do. Rosa and Jodi. Will: No chance in hell do I work with Jodi. I'm sorry, I know you like her and that you two get along. That's awesome, good for you two. I do not like her. Tyler: Look, Jodi hasn't done anything to you on a personal level except start annoying you. I'm not saying that we go find them this second and solidify a four. I'm just saying that we bond with them, so if we need to, we can have a secondary option. You know just as well as I that the unspoken six-person group is big on a tribe of eight. If someone flips, which might very well happen, we could have a contingency plan via them. Will: I just...(He sighs) Tyler: Yeah? Will: If I get passive-aggressive towards Jodi or Rosa in this group, consider that the cost for putting me through this. Tyler: Thank you, Will! I know you don't really want this, but hey, it might not even grow into anything. Will: (Still irritated) You owe me. Tyler: I'll come to Portland and play guitar for you and Steph! There's a song I might play but, hm, can't put my finger on the name. Wonderment? No, that's not right... Will grins and, shaking his head, starts moving again. Will: You're a real asshole, you know that? Tyler: Only for you, Will! Love you buddy. Will: Yeah, yeah! The two friends laugh at each other again and continue forward into the bush. After this, the scene changes to a shot of Rosa and Jodi tanning on the beach. Peppy calypso plays in the background as a crab comes up and pinches Jodi's toe. Immediately she screams, and the two women sit up to stare at the crab as it scuttles away. Rosa: Are you okay? Jodi: Yeah, I'm fine. (Under her breath) F*** you crab...bitch. Rosa: Hey, so I wanted to talk to you about Will? Jodi: Oooh, he's cute! We stan a musician. Rosa: No, not this one! Jodi: What? Why? Rosa: Okay, so here's the tea. Rosa proceeds to explain the situation that happened Night One and all about how Will grabbed the idol using Rosa's clue. Jodi: Oh my God... Rosa: I know. Jodi: We should totally work with him and Tyler! Make it, like, the four of us! Rosa: Sweety, no, you don't get it. Jodi: We're the four youngest and strongest, and maybe try to get Deena or Victoria with us? If it's just us four then we play the idol and vote out Brian! Easy-peasy. Rosa: But Will is an asshole. Jodi: A hot asshole. Rosa: Fine, a hot asshole who stole my idol and told me how I'm on the bottom of the tribe. Jodi: Didn't he tell you that to save you, though? Rosa: Oh my God Jodi, you weren't there! You haven't seen "Used Car Salesman" Will yet. The hot is just part of his charm. He uses that to lure you in, but make no mistake about him. I bet you this game he's just waiting to use this against me. That's all everyone does, push me to failure. Jodi: I'm not doing that! Rosa: You'd be making it better if you helped me vote out Will. I'm not working with that thief, and using that idol against him is the only way to secure my safety. Jodi: (Exhausted) Can we just keep tanning? I'm tired of this. Rosa: I'm gonna go do recon, see if he's s*** talking me. As Rosa starts to get up, Jodi rubs her temples, headache inbound. Jodi: Okay, you go do that, hunny. Rosa: I'm gonna walk right up there, and they're all gonna be talking about voting me out! Jodi: (Laying down, attention gone) Mhm.... As Rosa storms off, the camera catches a glimpse of Jodi tanning again. Jodi: (To herself) I don't care what she says, Will is still hot. The scene ends with Jodi smiling before the show cuts to commercial. Day 5 Day 6 Tribal Council Voting Confessionals *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals. Final Words *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals. Still in the Running *This is a chart stating who is still in the game, and who is not. To denote the eliminated contestants, surround the player's name with name. You can also upload a grayscaled version of his/her image, but you must still put the strike tag. Next Time on Survivor... * What's gonna happen at the next episode? Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.